In the last few years, there has been an increasingly widespread use of augmented reality. By this expression we mean a “reality” that can be perceived by the user with the aid of an electronic device. The latter may be constituted by glasses or visors that can be worn by the user, or else by an electronic processing device such as a computer, a tablet, or a smartphone.
The types of “realities” that can be perceived by the user may be very different and belong to a wide range of applications. For example, the user may display tourist information while visiting a place of interest, display information on housing units offered on sale or for rental while going along the streets of the area of interest, playing with games that associate augmented reality to the real environment, viewing a movie, or listening to an audio file associated, for example, to a page of a magazine, etc.
It is evident that augmented reality presents enormous potential and innumerable possibilities in terms of development. This technology is continuously and rapidly evolving.
Nowadays, augmented reality allows personalization of what is perceived by the user. In other words, the users that point the electronic device towards one and the same real object (for example, a street or a monument or a page of a magazine) associated to which is an augmented reality, will perceive different information.